


The 3am Dialogue

by vtn



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richey calls Nicky in the middle of the night, alone and afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3am Dialogue

“Hello, Nick--”

“Richey.”

“Yeah.”

“It's three in the morning.”

“I just want to talk to you about something, that's all--”

“Okay, please don't take long.”

“I've just realized when I die I'm going to Hell, Nicky.”

“What—no—no you're not, that's—that's scientifically impossible, Rich. You couldn't fit all those dead sinners inside the core of the Earth, it's much too small.”

“That's a _metaphor_ , Nicky.”

“I'm just trying to lighten you up, all right? I'm telling you there's no such thing. You can file it in the same drawer as, you know, hob...goblins... and that sort of thing.”

“Hobgoblins.”

“Yeah.”

“Listen though—I'm not done yet. Hell is living in my own head. That ain't going away if I go to Heaven or anywhere else, now is it?”

“Richey James Edwards,” Nicky says, because sometimes he feels like he's having to play the surrogate mother anyway, “When you die that's _it_ , that's _all_. You're just a big decomposing lump eventually and then all the worms turn you into fertilizer and make flowers grow and everyone goes round to see it because it looks so nice! You don't have a thing to worry about except staying alive long enough to enjoy all the great things in the world, like, you know, Italian ices, and a dog licking your face, and San Francisco.”

“I hated San Francisco.”

“Whatever! All I'm saying is, there's no afterlife. There's no reason why there ought to be. You just die. That's all.”

“But what if it's not, Nick? What if it just isn't?”

And Nicky has no answer to that.


End file.
